At least we tried
by Luli-Potter
Summary: "La primera vez, él la mira. La segunda, la contempla. La tercera, es ella quien lo observa. La cuarta, son ambos, y se sostienen la mirada como si fuera lo único que los mantuviera atados a este mundo." Stydia, ligeramente AU.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Jeff Davies, y MTV.

**Summary: **La primera vez, él la mira. La segunda, la contempla. La tercera, es ella quien lo observa. La cuarta, son ambos, y se sostienen la mirada como si fuera lo único que los mantuviera atados a este mundo.

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fanfic de Teen Wolf... en realidad nunca creí que iba a escribir sobre este fandom, _menos_ sobre esta pareja, pero como quien dice, las vueltas de la vida son inesperadas. Sólo espero que les guste, o por lo menos tengan una lectura amena. Desde ya muchas gracias :)

* * *

**I.**

Su cabello rubio fresa (fino, suave a simple vista) caía sobre sus hombros con gracia, como un halo alrededor de su rostro. Sus labios gruesos y rosados, su sonrisa pícara, sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, su piel pálida y preciosa. Toda ella era _preciosa_, como un ángel salido de una pintura de alguna iglesia.

Lydia no era un ángel, por supuesto que no. Tenía el rostro de un ángel y el carácter de un demonio. Pero para Stiles, eso sólo la hacía más atractiva. Cuando se sentaba en el primer banco en las clases de matemática y resolvía los problemas (incomprensibles para el resto de las mentes mortales) con una velocidad de vértigo, y sonreía orgullosa de sus logros, Stiles suspiraba. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos meciendo sus caderas redondeadas y sus piernas espectaculares con la gracia de una gacela, Stiles tenía que contenerse para no pararla en medio de su trayecto y soltar alguna estupidez que lo dejara en ridículo. Cuando ella se sentaba con sus amigos en el comedor y fingía interesarse por las trivialidades superficiales de los demás, Stiles sonreía porque la conocía bien (a pesar de que ella no supiera de su existencia), él sabía que ella sólo fingía ser una tonta más, por miedo a mostrarse cómo realmente era.

—¡Heeeey, Lydia…! —la saludó mientras ella pasaba a su lado—. Hoy luces… —_hermosa_, como siempre—, como si fueras a ignorarme… —completó, porque Lydia pasó sin siquiera echarle un vistazo y Stiles estaba acostumbrado a ser confundido con los postes de luz, aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos. Hizo una mueca de irritación y Scott, el muy condenado sujeto que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, se rió de él. Stiles lo miró con fastidio.

—Eso fue espectacular —ironizó Scott. Stiles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

—Ella me adora —declaró—, sólo que todavía no lo sabe.

Scott alzó las comisuras de los labios, en una risa escéptica.

—Creo que todavía no sabe ni que existes.

Stiles se llevó las manos al pecho, fingiendo horror, y señaló a su amigo con el dedo en gesto acusador.

—Con amigos como tú, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

**II.**

Lydia parecía desolada, sentada sola en las gradas del campo de lacrosse, observando el césped con ojos rojos. _Ha estado llorando otra vez, _pensó Stiles, y con algo de timidez se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Ella no se volteó a verlo, siguió abstraída en su melancolía, pero por su actitud corporal Stiles pudo deducir que había notado su presencia. El viento soplaba con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabello, revolviéndolo en una maraña rubia fresa, y Lydia encogía los hombros con evidente molestia. Intentó correrse el cabello de la cara, pero éste, rebelde y como si tuviera vida propia, siguió golpeándole el rostro sin piedad. Con una sonrisa, y algo enternecido, Stiles se quitó el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello y se lo tendió, algo dubitativo. Lydia lo miró alzando una ceja, tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos —pequeñas, delicadas—, lo dobló a lo largo y se lo colocó en la cabeza en forma de vincha, anudándoselo en la parte superior. Su cabello seguía volando con fiereza, pero al menos ahora ya no se le caía en el rostro.

—Gracias —susurró Lydia, mirándose las uñas. Stiles alzó una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo, que has dicho?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —repitió más alto, y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa ladeada, que Stiles respondió ampliamente.

—Te queda bonito —le dijo—, aunque a ti todo te queda bonito.

Lydia se sonrojó levemente ante el halago, y Stiles se dio a sí mismo una medalla de oro. Pero ella hizo una mueca y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que aún estaban en sus mejillas.

—No las lágrimas. Cuando lloro se me pone toda la cara colorada e hinchada, parezco un tomate con varicela.

Stiles rió, y se permitió a sí mismo mirarla con _casi _adoración.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Lyds. Te ves hermosa cuando lloras.

Lydia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y volvió a fijar la mirada en el campo de lacrosse.

—No es cierto, sólo intentas halagarme —dijo, pero era evidente que sus pensamientos ya estaban muy lejos de allí—, y no me llames Lyds. Suena ridículo.

_Todo en mí es ridículo, _se recordó Stiles mentalmente, pero no comentó nada más. Siguió la línea de su mirada, fija en un punto abstracto en el pasto, y soltó un hondo suspiro. Lydia no dijo nada más. Simplemente permanecieron allí, en silencio —disfrutando, tal vez— con la compañía mutua. Stiles sólo se giró a verla una vez, admirando el perfil de su rostro; y se preguntó por millonésima vez cómo se las ingeniaba ella para robarle el aliento con simplemente estar allí cerca suyo. Lydia no lo notó, parecía inmersa en otra realidad. Siempre había sido así: ella tan preciosa, tan inalcanzable, él tan ridículamente mundano y simple como una hoja de papel en un libro viejo, olvidado. Volvió la vista hacia el frente y jugueteó con sus dedos, la hiperactividad nunca lo dejaba de lado.

—La extraño.

El susurro de Lydia no cortó el silencio, de hecho, parecía formar parte de él. Si no fuera porque Stiles estaba muy pendiente de ella, tal vez ni siquiera la hubiera oído. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

—Tal vez no sea el más indicado para decirte esto —tanteó, y se aclaró la garganta con evidente nerviosismo. Lydia siguió con la vista en su punto fijo—, pero Allison querría que siguiéramos adelante. Que _tú, _Lydia Martin, siguieras adelante.

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

—Lo dices tú, ¿eh? Que pasas cada minuto del día culpándote de lo que sucedió….

—Eso es diferente —la cortó Stiles a la defensiva. No creía que Lydia fuera a atreverse a entrar en ese terreno, pero ella apretó los labios y prosiguió sin piedad:

—Allison fue una heroína, Stiles, murió luchando por lo que es justo y tratando de salvarnos a todos. Si te culpas de su muerte, estás robándole el crédito que se merece. —Lydia se interrumpió solamente un segundo para limpiarse las lágrimas—. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ella conocía los riesgos. Pero eso no hace que duela menos. La extraño —repitió—. Era la única amiga verdadera que tenía en el mundo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si Scott muriese, eh? Estoy sola, Stiles.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para él, pero aún así, _aún así_, ni siquiera parpadeó. La siguió contemplando con fijeza, envolviéndose en su silencio.

—No estás sola. —la contradijo, y se acomodó mejor en la helada tabla de madera donde estaban sentados—. Me tienes a mí, lo tienes a Scott, y aunque sea un lobo huraño y amargado, también lo tienes a Derek. No estás sola y no lo estarás nunca.

Lydia ya lloraba a lágrima viva. Lo miraba como mira una niña pequeña a su hermano mayor luego de caer al barro y arruinarse el vestido. Lo miraba como una mujer a quien la vida no ha parado de golpearla mira a su ángel de la guarda. Lo miraba con una determinación que a Stiles le robó el aliento, y en un impulso repentino, la abrazó. Lydia se aferró a sus brazos con desesperación y lloró hasta desahogarse por completo. Cuando los sollozos cesaron, hubo un momento donde su quietud le indicó a Stiles que ella tal vez podría haberse quedado dormida, pero Lydia interrumpió su línea de pensamientos murmurando un tímido _gracias._

—¿Cómo, qué has dicho? —repitió Stiles, esta vez con un tono mucho más amable y confortante.

—Gracias —remarcó Lydia, y le regaló una sonrisa tímida, de esas sonrisas que no le mostraba a nadie y que Stiles atesoró en su corazón, porque sabía que le llevaría mucho tiempo volver a contemplar una sonrisa como aquella; sincera, llena de gracia y brillo, como los ojos de un niño juguetón e inocente. Stiles le devolvió una sonrisa amplia, acompañada de una mueca graciosa y ridícula, que la hizo reír y golpearle suavemente el brazo— ¡STILES! —lo regañó, pero él soltó una risotada, le estampó un enorme beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo—. ¡OYE! ¡Vuelve aquí, Stilinski!

Lydia se levantó y lo persiguió hasta que el sol se escondió por el horizonte.

**III.**

Stiles estaba en el sillón de la oficina del Sheriff, dormitando tranquilamente hecho un ovillo junto a Malia, que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Había algo en él, en la forma que respiraba suavemente, que le inspiraba calma y serenidad. Lydia lo contemplaba de reojo, sentada junto a Scott en el sillón opuesto, esperando. Habían pasado horas y horas esperando alguna novedad, en guardia, a la expectativa, y la espera los había dejado agotados. Scott cabeceaba, y luchaba contra el sueño, Stiles ya balbuceaba incoherencias de algún sueño disparatado probablemente, y Malia permanecía quieta como una muñeca de porcelana. Había algo, en la forma en que ambos parecían estar cómodos el uno con el otro, una familiaridad que compartían y que hacía a Lydia sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Le agradaba Malia, era una chica simpática y de gran carácter, poderosa y tal vez demasiado volátil, tanto así como el propio Stiles. Sin embargo, Lydia sentía que había algo incorrecto. Ella se alegraba por Stiles, realmente le encantaba verlo feliz y despreocupado (tan despreocupado como se puede ser viviendo en Beacon Hills, siendo el mejor amigo del lobo Alfa del pueblo y con un séquito de asesinos profesionales queriendo ver tu cabeza en una pared); pero aún así sentía que algo en ellos no era correcto. Tal vez era porque en los últimos meses se había vuelto demasiado cercana a él y temía que saliera herido de aquella relación; de todos modos estaba siendo demasiado pesimista. Stiles y Malia llevaban saliendo menos de cuatro meses y ella ya imaginaba su ruptura. _Es un poco cruel de tu parte, ¿no lo crees, Lydia Martin?_, se reprendió mentalmente, y desvió sus pensamientos, casi de forma inconsciente, a aquellas tardes que se pasaba en la casa de Scott debatiendo junto con él, Allison y Stiles estrategias para sobrevivir en aquel pueblo de locos.

Stiles suspiró entre sueños y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, y Lydia contempló el perfil de su rostro aniñado con cariño. Su nariz respingada, sus pestañas largas, sus labios finos, sus lunares y su piel pálida como el mármol. Sus brazos de apariencia débiles, pero cálidos y reconfortantes, sus hombros hundidos, como si arrastrara el peso del mundo sobre él aún durante su sueño. Había algo en Stiles que Lydia debía admitir que la cautivaba, aunque aún no lograba descubrir qué.

—Estás perdida, ¿no es cierto?

La voz de Scott, aunque fue un susurro, la sobresaltó, y se volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué estás hablando, McCall?

Scott rodó los ojos, y le sonrió de lado.

—Estás perdida. Porque lo miras exactamente de la misma forma que él solía mirarte a ti.

Lydia arrugó los labios, irritada, y se volteó. Se acurrucó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que Scott podía oír perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, así que fingir estar dormida no serviría de mucho.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Scott rió quedamente.

—Claro que no, Lyds. Claro que no.

**IV. **

Lydia entró en la habitación sin saber que se encontraría con el infierno mismo frente a sus ojos. Scott le gritaba a Malia con furia e ira desbordante, con los ojos rojos y los colmillos asomando, Derek se interponía entre ambos tratando de conciliar las aguas, Peter observaba todo con ojo crítico, como siempre, y Kira reconfortaba a Melissa que lloraba a lágrima viva en el rincón. Pero Lydia buscaba a Stiles, era _Stiles_ el que necesitaba confort en ese momento, y al no verlo por ningún lado, la preocupación borboteó como ácido en su estómago. Sus poderes como banshee la mayoría del tiempo o eran un fastidio o sólo funcionaban para encontrar gente muerta, pero esta vez le ayudaron en buen gracia. Escuchó unos sollozos en el fondo de su mente, y guiándose por su instinto, se subió a la moto de Scott y condujo todo el camino hasta el parque, donde encontró a Stiles acurrucando en un banco llorando desconsoladamente. Sin siquiera molestarse en ponerle el seguro a la motocicleta, corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Stiles…? —preguntó con precaución, pero él la ignoró, y siguió sollozando como si el mundo entero se hubiera derrumbado frente a sus ojos, _y probablemente así era_—_._ Stiles, por favor, _Stiles_ —le rogó—, ¡Stiles háblame!

Stiles pareció enfurecerse en un microsegundo.

—¡QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES, LYDIA! —le gritó iracundo, sollozante, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, rojo como un tomate, desencajado de dolor—. ¿¡NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE DEJARME EN PAZ?!

Algo pareció quebrarse dentro de él, y volvió a bajar la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y volvió a echarse a llorar, sacudiendo los hombros con violencia, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. Lydia, profundamente conmovida y conmocionada, soltó lágrimas de amargura también, y se limitó a abrazarlo por los hombros tímidamente. El mundo entero parecía haberse detenido para dejarles un espacio de quietud, rellenado solamente por los jadeos y gemidos lastimeros de Stiles, pero que aún así no rompían la armonía que construía su dolor.

Ya había pasado casi media hora cuando finalmente Stiles calmó su llanto, y la miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas húmedas y los labios sangrantes. Lydia tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas con cariño y delicadeza, tomándose el tiempo necesario para realizar la tarea con toda la ternura posible. Él se limitó a contemplarla con aquellos ojos intensos y mojados, y a no pronunciar ni una palabra. Cuando ella terminó de secarle la cara, le acarició el cabello y le ofreció una muy tímida sonrisa que Stiles no correspondió.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —susurró él a forma de pregunta, y el labio inferior le tembló, conteniendo nuevos sollozos—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, qué voy a hacer, qué voy….? —siguió repitiendo, desolado, y a Lydia aquello le partió el corazón.

—Te quedarás con nosotros. —sugirió, pero con firmeza—. Estoy segura de que tu padre hubiera preferido que te quedaras en casa de Scott y Melissa.

—Soy huérfano —sentenció Stiles, con la voz quebrada. Lydia reprimió sus propias lágrimas.

—Sí —confirmó— no voy a negarte que lo eres. —Stiles sollozó amargamente—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Eso no quiere decir que estarás solo.

—M-mi padre…

—Tu padre —lo interrumpió Lydia—, fue un gran y valiente hombre que luchaba por salvar las vidas de los inocentes todos los días. Fue el mejor Sheriff que Beacon Hills ha visto jamás. Y debes honrar su memoria como su único hijo, recordándolo con orgullo y siguiendo adelante.

Stiles pareció retorcerse de dolor. Lydia jamás lo había visto tan destrozado, tan derrotado, tan fuera de sí mismo.

—¿Sabes cómo se siente, Lyds? El nudo en la garganta, el no poder respirar, el dolor como un martillazo en la cabeza, la pesadez al caminar, el vacío en el pecho que no se va y no quiere irse y hagas lo que hagas sigue ahí y no se irá hasta que te acostumbres a él; y sólo volverás a notarlo cuando ya no esté. ¿Sabes de qué hablo? La oscuridad en los rincones, las pesadillas más reales que la supuesta realidad, la agonía que se vuelve cada inspiración y expiración y el _y si hubiera _ y los _ es mi culpa_. ¿Sabes qué es?

Stiles parecía abstraído, lejos de allí. Sin embargo, Lydia jamás lo había oído decir algo tan _él_, y grabó sus palabras en la memoria, porque no sabía cuándo volvería a acceder a ese lado de Stiles.

—Sí. Sé qué es. —le volvió a acariciar el rostro, y le sostuvo la mirada—. He pasado por ello y he sobrevivido. ¿Y sabes quién me ayudó? —Stiles parpadeó—. Tú. Y ellos. La manada, _la familia._ Ahora _nosotros_ estamos aquí para ti, ahora es nuestro turno, _mi turno_ de salvarte a ti.

Cuando recordó que debían volver a la casa, ya había anochecido, y los copos de nieve flotaban el aire graciosamente, danzando de forma aleatoria y encantadora. Stiles parecía casi oscuro, en contraste con el blanco de la nieve, tierno y pequeño; y Lydia estaba segura de que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, ni volvería a hacerlo.


End file.
